Inmarcesible
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: Porque así fue la relación que Feliciano tuvo con Monika, inefable e inmarcesible, más solo el tiempo que duró dado que por desgracia también era efímera y el desenlace de su amor veraniego no sería más que el recuerdo de una hermosa pero mortal limerencia. AU humano, GerIta heterosexual. Adv: Quizá las perturbe un poco, o puede que les resulte fluff, queda a su criterio.


**Resumen:** Porque así fue la relación que Feliciano tuvo con Monika, inefable e inmarcesible, más solo el tiempo que duró dado que por desgracia también era efímera y el desenlace de su amor veraniego no sería más que el recuerdo de una hermosa pero mortal limerencia. AU humano, GerIta heterosexual.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia/Nyotalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, solo este escrito me pertenece.

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno, supongo que mucha/os de ustedes conocerán esas imágenes que suben en las páginas con palabras poco comunes en el lenguaje actual ¿No? Pues bien, como estaba aburrida y me parecieron muy bonitas /además de planteármelo como un reto personal/ se me ocurrió hacer un Onee-shot con ellas, ¿Por qué GerIta hetero? Porque me encanta, además era la que mejor que cuadraba y gustaba para la situación en general, pondré la descripción de las palabras al final del capitulo por si alguien los necesita /probablemente lo hagan/. So, disculpen la verbosidad y espero les guste~.

* * *

Fue en el _arrebol_ de una hermosa tarde de verano cuando la conoció, ella se veía tan bella parada a orillas de una costa italiana admirando el ocaso con el semblante completamente relajado pero imponente que tiempo después descubrió tenía a todas horas, la poca luz que aún destilaba el sol hacía que los cabellos cortos pero de un precioso dorado brillaran como si del mismo metal se tratase, contrastando de una manera fascinante con los zafiros que poseía en su mirada, Feliciano no creía haber visto semejante ángel en ningún lugar, para el se trataba de una majestuosa _serendipia_ que por razones desconocidas se le había presentado de repente. Jamás se arrepintió de haberse acercado a la fémina, aún cuando esta sorprendida se giró y frunció levemente el ceño, como si estuviera en guardia, porque en el momento en el que le habló su mundo se detuvo, sintió como toda su existencia parecía no tener importancia además de ella, sonrió y con una extensa sonrisa se presentó:

—Ciao bella~, mi nombre es Feliciano.

—...— Parecía recelosa, sin embargo poco después escuchó lo que esperaba —Monika, mucho gusto.

¡Oh por los dioses! Desde que la vio sabía que ella era alguien especial, pero cuando la escuchó de verdad se daba cuenta de que no había forma de haber podido evitar enamorarse de ella, su voz era encantadora, un _melifluo_ resonando en medio de la prácticamente desolada naturaleza con el único fondo de la danza de las olas y la _efervescencia_ que estas generaban, se dijo a si mismo que esto no podía ser ninguna casualidad, sin duda era una obra del destino, es más, era algo que el mismo Dios había trazado para él. Quizá podría verse como alguien extraño por sentir algo tan fuerte con solo cruzar frases con una persona pero él no lo sentía de esa manera, creía que tal vez en alguna otra vida la agraciada germana fue el amor de su vida, y en esta época no sería la excepción, ellos estaban destinados y el italiano tenía una fé ciega en cuestiones de la vida. Se preguntarán que había sido de la conversación, sin embargo esta se apagó tan pronto como comenzó, eso no molestaba al norteño, el silencio le resultaba agradable si era en compañía de la bella dama que se le acababa de presentar.

Al caer la oscuridad de la noche se despidieron con un callado intercambio de miradas, Feliciano estaba seguro de que ella también lo había sentido. La situación comenzaba a repetirse, día tras día durante semanas ellos se paraban junto a la costa para admirar el atardecer en completa armonía con la nada del lugar hasta que el sol terminaba de ocultarse, rara vez se encendía una plática, y cuando lo hacía no duraba más de lo necesario, ellos estaban bien con esa extraña rutina dónde cualquiera hubiera enloquecido. Poco era lo que sabían el uno del otro si no más sus nombres, nacionalidades y edades en cuestión. Fue un día después de tres semanas cuando todo varió, en lugar del común despido ocular el italiano decidió dar un paso más y con un cálido beso en los labios de la sorprendida mujer expresó su 'hasta luego', no se quedó a observar pero sabía que ese día ella se había quedado unos minutos más admirando la silueta de su espalda, cosa que lo enterneció de muchas maneras. El beso, también comenzó desde entonces a ser parte de lo usual, quizá las palabras sobraban para ellos porque nunca se les ocurría nada que decirse, pero aún así creían conocerse mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Fue al segundo mes de estancia cuando por primera vez yacieron juntos en un vínculo erótico, a la merced de los aires y con el morbo de ser descubiertos a flor de piel, el cuerpo de Monika, ¡Oh amor suyo! Se sentía _etéreo_ cuando la estrechaba contra si mismo, era la doncella perfecta en todos los sentidos, la _incandescencia_ de las velas hubiera sido acertada y acogedora en tal situación, pero eran detalles a los que Feliciano no prestó importancia, porque estando con su magnífica dama no había nada que le faltase. Los únicos testigos del hecho eran la arena y las olas, la _luminiscencia_ que les brindaba la luna era suficiente para admirar los preciosos rasgos de aquella fémina que en solo segundos logró hacer que le entregara su corazón y alma, es más, ya eran suyos incluso antes de conocerla. Y en la consumación del acto, fue cuando ella le reveló que esta sería su última semana en el lugar dónde solo había venido por unas vacaciones familiares y que muy seguramente no podría volver dada una complicación financiera en el hogar. La burbuja en que había estado sumido reventó, dejando lugar a la pasajera _iridiscencia_ de esta misma y tirándolo a la desesperacióncuando al final de los días la vio partir desde su lugar en la playa, hasta su morada en Alemania.

Después de un tiempo, seguían siendo un prisionero sonámbulo en plena consciencia. Una _epifanía_ lo reclusó en su soledad y se resignó al olvido, pero no de Monika, a ella jamás se atrevería a olvidarla, sino de su propia vida. Probablemente no pudiera volver a verla nunca más, y el solo haber estado separado de ella por tanto tiempo tiempo hacían que una horrible opresión se posara en su pecho, la angustia lo corroía y sentía que algo le faltaba, como si alguien le hubiese sacado un trozo de su corazón. No valía la pena seguir viviendo vacío, seguir sin Monika en su vida era la peor tortura a la que se le pudiera someter, y ahí, mirando por la ventana sin ningún interés se dio cuenta de lo bella que era la aurora y lo mucho que le recordaba a su amor, había sido corto, fugaz, y prácticamente nadie lo había presenciado salvo él y su hermosa princesa. La elocuencia de los filósofos de repente parecía cobrar sentido para él, todas esas frases que antes no comprendía ahora las sentía en carne propia, pero bah, ¿Qué más daba? Ya de nada le servía, ni la filosofía podía sacarlo del foso frívolo y deshabitado en que su propia consciencia lo había sumido, y que en la misma había muerto sin siquiera darse cuenta.

¿Ya no vivía? Vaya, recién se percataba de ello. Sin embargo, era un detalle irrelevante, porque cuando el renaciera, podría otra vez ser feliz junto al amor de su vida. Al fin y al cabo, no se arrepentía de nada. La relación que había tenido con Monika pese a ser efímera y perecedera, también había sido _inefable_ e _inmarcesible_ , el desenlace de su amor veraniego no sería más que el recuerdo de una hermosa pero mortal _limerencia_ que lo sumió en la depresión y finalmente aventó al vacío.

* * *

 **Vocabulario:**

 _Arrebol:_ Cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol.

 _Serendipia:_ Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta.

 _Melifluo:_ Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado.

 _Efervescencia:_ Burbujas en cualquier tipo de líquido.

 _Incandescencia:_ Luz producida por altas temperaturas.

 _Etéreo:_ Extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo.

 _Luminiscencia:_ Propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en al oscuridad.

 _Iridiscencia:_ Fenómeno óptico donde el tono de la luz varía creando pequeños arcoíris.

 _Epifanía:_ Un momento de sorpresiva revelación.

 _Inefable:_ Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado en palabras.

 _Inmarcesible:_ Qué no puede marchitarse.

 _Limerencia:_ Estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántico de una persona hacía otra (obsesión), muchas veces terminando en el suicidio.

* * *

¿Muy extraño? Lo sé, pero aún así me inspiré en su momento.

¿Te darías el tiempo de dejarme un review? —Inserten corazones gays aquí(?)—.


End file.
